


Marvel Oneshots

by erendriel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, IronWidow - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Pining, Protective Natasha Romanov, Slow Burn, anxious Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erendriel/pseuds/erendriel
Summary: Oneshots of different Marvel pairings. I have multiple ships for the same characters so you'll be seeing a lot of that. It's mostly Avengers and I'm throwing Wade & friends in the mix sometimes as well. I take requests (but I will only do them if I ship it) and I write AU's as well as just staying in the universe.





	Marvel Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> A work in which Tony is having some trouble with Pepper and seeks some comfort with Natasha. (Please note that I am not anti Pepper, simply anti Pepperony. I think they love each other, but they aren't good for each other.)

Tony felt anxious. That was the only way he could describe it, really. He’d been having more and more fallouts with Pepper as of late, and the air just felt incredibly tense. Tony would mess up on something and Pepper would (understandably) get annoyed. Yet the problem was, every time she got annoyed with him he got more and more anxious, trying to do his very best, but that would only lead to him fucking up more and more. He had to get out of the house, he had to see some other people, and who better to contact than Nat. He got along with her quite well, despite the bickering between them it was always just lighthearted, and if they did get in a fight they managed to work it out pretty well most of the time.   
He sighed deeply and looked through the contacts on his phone until he saw her name pop up, he dialed the number and it rang three times before she picked up with a casual “Hey Tony, what’s up?”   
“Hey,” Tony said back, clearing his throat. “You wanna go hang out?” He asked, trying to muster up the same casual tone as Natasha, but clearly she wasn’t having it noted by the little pause before she answered.   
“Sure, what’d you have in mind?” She asked, thankfully not asking what was wrong over the phone.   
Tony shrugged despite her not seeing it. “We could grab a coffee or something.” He suggested.   
“Sounds good, wanna come pick me up?”    
“Yeah, yeah okay. Where from?”    
“At Steve’s.”   
Tony frowned. “He’s not coming with us, is he?” No offense at all, Tony liked Steve, sure, but he wanted to just spend some time with Nat.   
Natasha laughed softly. “No, he’s too busy learning how to play Mario Kart. Clint insisted on teaching him.”    
Tony chuckled and stood up from the couch to go and grab his stuff. “Alright, I’ll be there in a few, tell Capsicle I said hi.”    
With that, Natasha chuckled and hung up.

 

About half an hour later they were sitting across from each other in some coffee shop booth, Tony with a black coffee, Natasha with a chocolate milk with, quote, ‘lots and lots of whipped cream please.’    
“Now tell me what’s really going on.” Natasha said as she wiped a little whipped cream off of the tip of her nose and raised an eyebrow at Tony. Of course she knew something was wrong.   
Tony sighed deeply and leaned his chin on his hand, tapping his fingers against his cheek. “It’s Pepper…” He mumbled.   
“What did she do?” Natasha asked, already in defensive mode judging by the look on her face.   
“No, it’s me.” Tony corrected himself, knowing Pepper’s patience could never be infinite, he couldn’t ask that from her. “I mess up a lot lately, she finds out, we fight, I get anxious, I mess up even more, we fight more, I get more-”   
“Okay, okay, I get it.” Natasha said stopping him abruptly, but she had a fond smile on her face. “Sounds to me like you just need to take it easy, what do you mess up on?” She asked, looking genuinely curious to know.   
“Everything, really. I forget dates, anniversaries, I stay up too late, I sleep in until noon, forget important work because I’m just… Tinkering.”   
“And pondering.” Natasha added on, knowing him a bit too well. “You tinker but your mind isn’t, you ponder about the fights and therefore you get more fights. You’re walking on your tiptoes around your own house because you’re worried you’ll mess up, and then you do.” Natasha said, figuring him out in less than a minute. You would say he could’ve thought of that himself, but he really just hadn’t.

Tony sighed “Yeah.” That was pretty much it.   
“You know I’m not a relationship expert, but I think you should take a break.” Natasha said carefully, scooping some whipped cream onto her finger, slipping it into her mouth.   
“A break?” Tony asked, raising a brow. He hadn’t even considered that to be fair.   
“Yeah, take a break. You don’t have to start seeing other people, just spend some time elsewhere. Hell you can crash on my couch if you don’t wanna be alone.” She suggested with a casual shrug of her shoulders.   
“For real?” Tony asked with his brows raised.   
“Yeah, of course. She’ll get some time to recharge, you to decharge, and then when you’re both calm again you can talk it over.” She explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was.    
Tony sighed and buried his face in his hands, relationships were harder than he thought.    
“Hey you grump.” Natasha teased with a playful punch to his arm, making Tony lift his head and drop his arm onto the table again. “It’ll be okay.” She assured him, laying her hand over his with a warm smile, and Tony really wished she hadn’t done that because he felt a faint flutter in his stomach and…  _ Oh shit… _

 

To be continued...


End file.
